


Ice Skating

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

“Harry, are you ready? Everybody will be arriving soon.” Draco walked into their bedroom to find Harry half dressed. “What have you been doing? Why aren’t you ready?”

“I fell asleep again. It’s no big deal, I’m nearly ready.” Harry tugged his shirt on and lazily buttoned it up.

Draco walked over to him, batted his hands away and rebuttoned the shirt, making sure the buttons were in the right holes this time. “This is the first party we have hosted since our marriage. I will not welcome _our_ guests without my husband at my side.”

“I’ll be there. I’ll be like five minutes. And, anyway, as the hosts we have first dance remember? I have to be there, otherwise the party won’t even begin.” Harry smiled at him reassuringly. “Calm down, Draco. Everything will be fine. Now go, I’m sure there’s a sculpture in the wrong place and some people you can shout at until it’s put right.”

 

 

Draco smiled as his mother walked through the doorway from the foyer. “Narcissa, lovely to see you as always. How are you?” Harry kissed her hand before showing her the way to the ballroom.

“I think that is everyone. Shall we?” Draco held his arm out for Harry to hold.

They walked into the ballroom, their guests parting to let them through. As they reached the edge of the crowd the floor transformed under their feet, their shoes developing blades so that they could glide over the ice.

Draco spun Harry around and held him facing the crowd. “We’d like to welcome you all to our home, on this, our anniversary. As you’ve probably noticed, this is not going to be an ordinary dance. We decided to go with the season and Harry suggested ice skating. And so, if you’d like to join us, please remember to transform your shoes.”

Draco nodded to the orchestra and started to dance with Harry, their blades gliding over the ice elegantly.


End file.
